Atrapada en su sueño
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Mai se encuentra atrapada en su sueño a causa de un espíritu maligno. Como siempre el Naru de sus sueños estará dispuesto a ayudarla, pero algo será relevado ocasionando que el sueño y la realidad se verán entrelazados y ella ya no quiera despertar.
1. Sueño (Parte I)

En la oficina SPR se encontraban todos los integrantes, los cuales por fin podían respirar con tranquilidad luego de aquel caso y ellos ahora podían decir que la pesadilla había acabado, excepto Mai que aún seguía asustada.

Esta había durado una semana y eso que en un principio el caso parecía fácil y bueno eso fue así porque solo se trataba de un alma en pena y al no encontrar la paz causaba estragos y sustos en la mansión. Sin embargo había algo más profundo que eso y Mai desencadeno todo porque al investigar la historia más a fondo se dieron cuenta de que en esa mansión también vivía una persona más, una que tuvo poca estadía, pero fue el amor de su vida del fantasma Yami (como se llamaba).

Por ese motivo el ente se obsesiono con ella porque Mai era la viva imagen de Hikari, excepto por el cabello largo. Inmediatamente al ocurrir esa clase de acoso y para que no se exponga a ningún peligro Naru le ordeno a Mai que se fuera de vuelta a su hogar. No obstante ese mismo día que iba a partir, las puertas y ventanas se abrían y cerraban bruscamente. Y una voz grave se escuchó en el lugar diciendo las siguientes palabras.

"No te dejare que te vayas Hikari " "Si te vas te mataré"

Luego de eso, todo parecía tranquilo, pero el espíritu maligno tomó el privilegio de acosarla en sus sueños. Ocurría tal como el Freddy Krueger de las películas, pero sin la intención de matarla sino quedarse con él por toda la eternidad. Y esto solo fue posible porque Mai al poseer tal poder espiritual era un imán para los entes y él no era una excepción.

Por supuesto el Naru de sus sueños la protegía, pero a razón de eso ella dejo de dormir, tenía miedo tan solo de cerrar sus ojos, de que ni en ese lugar se sintiera en paz. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera sucederle porque ella no era Hikari y el fantasma no quería entenderlo.

Después, un día el fantasma se manifestó y ese mismo día fue exorcizado, fue duro, fue difícil pero aun así se logró o eso es lo que creyeron.

Luego de eso al ya estar en la oficina SPR, lo mejor para Mai era dormir, pero ella se negaba.

—Mai duerme —Ordeno Naru por tercera vez.

No obstante no le hacía caso se encontraba en una esquina del sillón en posición fetal con los ojos cristalizados y con unas grandes ojeras que remarcaban sus ojos a causa de su desvelo, los cuales miraban un punto fijo, pero sin ningún significado. Ayako al verla así se sentó a su lado.

—Mai ¿Por qué no duermes?...ya todo termino no hay nada porque temer—Le dijo esas palabras tranquilizandola, acariciándole el pelo suavemente.

Mai la miro y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa se dejó llevar por esas palabras empezando a cerrar los ojos.

Al ya pasar horas en que Mai dormía tranquilamente en el sillón de la oficina todos los miembros se iban retirando al ser horas muy tardes en la noche, y Bou-san la tapo con su abrigo antes de irse, quedando en esa oficina Lin, Naru y Mai obviamente.

Entretanto en los sueños de Mai...

 _El viento frio calaba sus huesos y mecía sus cabellos, ella veía fijamente la estructura que se cernía ante sus ojos. La mansión, esa misma la cual no quería nunca regresar._

 _Sus ojos indicaban temor, pero aun así sus pies se movían hacia la misma, a pesar de que su mente decía que se detenga._

 _Cerró los ojos y pidiéndolo desesperadamente despertar. Lo hizo._

Sudada y agitada. Miro a su alrededor, el saco de Bou-san cayó al suelo al despertarse de esa manera. Se levantó e intranquila se fue a preparar un té. De paso se lo hizo a Naru y a Lin al ver como por la rendija de la puerta se podía ver la luz prendida de la oficina.

Se los llevo y los dos dijeron lo mismo que vuelva a dormir. Ella acepto y no le conto ninguno de ellos la pesadilla porque solo era eso.

Al dormir de nuevo sucedió lo mismo, de nuevo el mismo escenario, volviendo la misma sensación. Provocando que cerrara los ojos y que pida desesperadamente despertar donde finalmente lo consiguió.

Se despertó alarmada y fue con Naru a su oficina.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Mai? Vete a dormir—Le ordeno al verla despierta.

—No puedo—Le dijo cabizbaja temblando ligeramente y no por el frio.

—Mai—La llamo tocándose el puente de la nariz—Aunque no puedas, debes hacerlo no has dormido hace tres días, no es bueno para tu salud.

Ella asintió y se retiró de vuelta hacia ese sillón donde se recostó y de nuevo se durmió. Sin embargo no era lo mismo como las otras veces...

Mai estaba enfrente de la mansión otra vez sin poder mover sus piernas consientemente, ya que estas la conducían a la entrada de la misma. La puerta se abrió causando un chirrido por tal acción y Mai al ingresar al recinto, la puerta se cerró bruscamente detras de ella quedandose encerrada, quien intento abrirla forcejeando varias veces el picaporte con desesperación. Además no importaba cuanto intentara despertar no podía.

—Bienvenida Hikari—Escucho esa voz que la horrorizo,la de Yami, no lo miro, poniendose a luchar de nuevo que se abriera la puerta, porque no quería estar en esa mansión y menos con él.

Inmediatamente cerro los ojos y deseo despertar, pero a pesar de los segundos que pasaban ella no despertaba.

—Mi querida Hikari—Le dijo susurrándole en la oreja, ya que con paso veloz se posiciono detrás suyo — Ahora no podrás escapar —Pronuncio chocando el aliento contra su oído y por eso un grito desgarrador se escuchó de parte de Mai.

No importara lo que hiciera, no podía despertar y lo sabía estaba atrapada en su sueño.


	2. Sueño (Parte II)

Ese mismo grito salió de los labios de Mai en la oficina SPR. Al escucharlo Naru y Lin salieron de sus oficinas de forma simultánea y la vieron ahí dormida retorcijándose y moviéndose de un lugar a otro con una expresión que demostraba miedo y desesperación, además su frente estaba arrugada y tenía varias gotas de sudor que la adornaban.

Inmediatamente Naru la intentaba despertar, llamándola y zarandeándola, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara no reaccionaba. Al notar eso dirigió la mirada a Lin buscando una solución y él con los Shikis la inspeccionaron porque los dos pensaron lo mismo que era algo sobrenatural.

Y lo era.

No obstante Lin no podía ayudarla para impotencia de él.

—No puedo hacer nada, si lo hago la voy a lastimar—le dijo a Naru— Su cuerpo se siente poseído, pero no se siente el alma de Mai.

Al decir eso Naru arrugo su frente y se tocó el puente de su nariz. Esta situación le frustraba.

—Es Yami—Repuso Naru— No se fue.

—Probablemente —Le contesto— Creo que Mai tendrá que resolverlo por sí misma.

—Llama a los demás, tal vez puedan hacer algo —Repuso inmediatamente Naru al escuchar esas palabras. Entonces Lin asintió y se retiró a su oficina.

Mientras tanto Naru aun miraba a Mai, suspiro y se sentó en un sillón al lado de ella. Entrelazo sus manos y los puso a la altura de la nariz, encorvándose y apoyando los codos en sus muslos, reflexionando.

Se estaba lamentando, por no haberle prestado la suficiente atención cuando dijo que no podía dormir y ahora todo lo que le podía llegar a pasar a Mai no era nada más que su culpa. Dirigió su mirada a ella y vio que ya se había calmado un poco.

Entretanto en los sueños, Mai no pudo hacer más que seguir a Yami ahora podía controlar su cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso tenía miedo de desobedecerlo así que lo siguió hasta la alcoba como pidió.

—Pasa —Dijo haciendo un sutil movimiento en la mano incitándola a pasar.

Ella lo hizo mientras apretaba los puños tratando de obtener valor y Yami la siguió desde detrás. Al ver la cama doble, Mai se detuvo. No tenía intención de dormir con él y ¿acaso se podía dormir en un sueño?

—Ven acuéstate—Le dijo dándole suaves palmadas en la cama, invitándola.

—No voy a dormir contigo —Clavando las uñas en sus palmas.

—No te voy a hacer nada Hikari—Pronuncio con una sonrisa, con unos ojos que irradiaban calidez se lo decía. Amaba a Hikari, pero ella no lo era.

—No soy Hikari, ya déjame—Repuso duramente.

Él se levantó de la cama y llego junto a ella. Mai lo observo bien por primera vez, haciendo contacto visual, era un chico de unos veinte años a lo sumo, pelo lacio negro que le llegaba hasta a los hombros, piel pálida y ojos oscuros como la noche.

Este mismo tomo unos de sus cabellos y rozando las puntas con las yemas de sus dedos, le dio un beso.

—Me gustaba más cuando lo tenías más largo—Le dijo y de un momento a otro sus ojos, se dirigieron a su cuello, el cual empezó a besar, fueron suaves roces que estremecieron a Mai.

No obstante a pesar de que le disgustaba no podía apartarse, por el miedo y porque ahora Yami había rodeado sus brazos en su cintura.

—Hueles muy rico —Le comento rozando su aliento en su oído.

—P-por favor para —Pronuncio Mai mientras sentía que lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y estas empezaban a salir.

Él la miro atónito al verla llorar.

—L-lo siento Hikari, no me pude contener, pero me voy aguantar hasta la boda —Con eso dicho Yami se fue.

Por otra parte en los pensamientos de Mai...

"¡¿Boda?!"

Se preguntó alarmada en su cabeza, se sintió mas asustada como nunca, empezó a llorar, sintiendo aun la humedad en su cuello y por eso un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal. Tenía miedo, dio pasos hacia atras y se apoyó contra una pared, donde se deslizo contra el suelo.

Quería despertar, quería hacerlo pero ¿Por qué no podía? Si era un sueño ¿Por qué Naru no se estaba para ayudarla?

Se pasó el dorso de la mano tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas que no cesaban de salir.

— ¿Dónde estás Naru? —Musito. Después de aquello su nombre fue repetido incontable de veces, esperando que él lo escuche.

Quien Naru en la oficina lo oyó, la miro sorprendido y vio las lágrimas que se asomaban en la comisura de sus ojos y también sus mejillas empapadas.

Acerco su mano y con las yemas de sus dedos, las retiro suavemente. Luego de unos segundos vio su mano a punto de tocar el suelo. Entonces la tomo, esperaba que al hacerlo le diera un poco de valor y que él estaba con ella.

No se sabe muy bien cuando sucedió, pero de un momento a otro Naru se durmió quien seguía sujetado de la mano de Mai, quien después de un rato ella también se durmió sintiendo su mano izquierda levemente caliente.


	3. Sueño (Parte III)

Mai despertó, aunque cuando lo hizo, se llevó una sorpresa al despertar tapada en la cama de dos plazas. No le dio mucha importancia eso porque no estaba Yami durmiendo con ella, en realidad no le quiso dar importancia.

Luego de unos segundos de pereza, ella se levantó de la misma y bajo por las escaleras, donde se encontró con Yami al pie de la escalera.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— Creo —Contesto Mai. Aun no sabiendo si se podía dormir en un sueño. Esa duda circulaba en su cabeza, mientras seguía a Yami, quien pidió que lo hiciera, pero fue inmediata reemplazada por: ¿Acaso es posible comer en un sueño?

Al ver el enorme banquete que estaba delante de sus ojos.

— Siéntate, Hikari —Ella lo hizo mirando la deliciosa comida— Come, lo que te guste.

Tomo los cubiertos, teniendo una expresión de duda y sobretodo incomoda al sentir que la estaban observando. Aun así tomo un poco de pescado y cuando estaba a punto de comerlo, lo que dice Yami le hace detener completamente la acción.

— Nuestra boda será en dos días.

Los ojos de Mai se desorbitaron.

— ¿Eh? ¿Queee?

— Nos vamos a casar en dos días —Ella se quedó inmóvil con los cubiertos en mano.

— Necesito ir al baño... ¿Dónde está el baño? —Pregunto al instante levantándose del asiento y soltando los cubiertos.

— Muéstrale —Dijo Yami a un sirviente y este la acompaño hacia la puerta del mismo.

¿Se puede ir al baño en un sueño?

Se cuestiono. Sin poder evitar hacer esas preguntas al estar en este tipo de situación. Entro y al hacerlo inmediatamente quiso escapar por la pequeña ventana al divisarla. Esta situación la ponía de los nervios. Quería despertar y pensaba que si se iba de la mansión podía conseguirlo. No podía creerlo. Se iba a casar en dos días ¡Dos! y además de que se iba casar con un completo desconocido que la creía otra persona.

Por eso tal era su desesperación que Mai traspasó la ventana, sin fijarse, por lo cual fue a caer a un pozo. Un pozo.

¿Quién en su sano juicio hace un pozo fuera de una ventana?

Se preguntó mientras sentía el dolor traspasar su piel. Ni siquiera el dolor la despertaba. Empezó a respirar rápidamente sintiendo que su miedo incrementaba a cada instante. Por el lugar estrecho y oscuro donde ahora se encontraba sintiendo el olor pútrido.

Intento escalar por los ladrillos salientes e ignorar lo que le hacía compañía en el pozo. Iba subiendo, resbalándose algunas veces pero antes de que pudiera subir completamente una mano la ayuda en el último momento.

Intenta no mirar al pensar que es Yami, pero al escuchar su voz pronunciar su nombre. Alza la mirada muy feliz de verlo como indica su sonrisa y sus ojos centellantes porque después de todo era el Naru de sus sueños.

— Naru —Pronuncia Mai como si él fuera agua después de caminar días por el desierto—Vamos tenemos que irnos —Le dijo tomando su mano. Ya queriendo comenzar correr muy lejos de aqui.

— No se puede. Esto no tiene final, lo recorrí y siempre vuelves a la mansión —Sin moverse un poco.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me quiero quedar aqui! ¡Tiene que haber algo! —Naru negó con la cabeza— ¡Me voy a casar en dos días!

Abrió los ojos.

— Eso no está nada bien —Ella lo miro expectante— Unirte a un fantasma, es un sinónimo de abandonar tu cuerpo terrenal, es igual a comer porque aceptas sus alimentos... No comiste ¿Verdad?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Comiste? —Al oír esa pregunta recordó el momento donde casi comió el pescado o lo que parecía a pescado. Ella negó inmediatamente la cabeza.

— Mejor, no comas nada. No estoy seguro los de los alimentos pero es mejor estar precavidos —Se quedó un momento en silencio— Lo siento, no sé qué hacer con tu situación, voy a seguir investigando y si llega el día de tu boda y no se me ocurre nada. Estate segura que voy a interrumpirla.

Al oír eso sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

— Es mejor que te vayas —Ella asintió— Yo también lo haré. No sería bueno que descubrieran que estoy contigo.

Con eso dicho la ayudo a subir la venta del baño para después alejarse, mientras Mai lo miraba marcharse antes de que abra la puerta y salga del baño, quien la estaba esperando el sirviente.

...

Entretanto el cuerpo de Mai era trasladado al hospital. Los integrantes del equipo habían llegado intentado por todos sus medios encontrar alguna solución, pero no pudieron hacer nada y Ayako dijo que lo mejor era internarla, ya que lo que le pasaba, medicamente hablando era lo más parecido a un coma y estar en el hospital al menos su salud seria resguardada.


End file.
